La Cuisine a des Yeux
by Ruby Leam
Summary: On croit toujours qu'il n'y a que les murs pour entendre. Pourtant, chez les Hudson-Hummel, c'est la cuisine qui connait les meilleures histoires...
1. Assis devant la fenêtre

_Salut les copains! (T'es pas un peu familière là? -Ouais, un peu...)_

_Un jour, j'ai écrit un OS bizarre (Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas tous? -Oh la ferme!) qui se passait dans une cuisine. Puis il a eu un petit frère. Puis un deuxième... Effrayant! Du coup j'ai pensé à en faire un petit recueil._

_Donc voilà des petites histoires de Furt. (La relation fraternelle on précise. -Merci!)_

_Et voilà, c'est tout en fait... (Mis à part que tout ça ne sort pas de ton imagination... -La plus grande partie en effet.)_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

« Finn ? »

Surpris, le garçon se redressa d'un air coupable et fixa le grille-pain avec pénétration avant de se retourner, mal à l'aise.

« -Euh, ouais ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Son demi-frère venait de se glisser dans la cuisine, abandonnant son sac au pied de la table.

« -Ben je suis dans la cuisine...

-Dis comme ça... Je pensais bien que le canapé ne faisait pas de gaufres aussi. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci ? Tu surveilles le grille-pain ?

-Hein ? Non, je, enfin... »

Il n'avait pas l'air fin, tout seul à minuit, adossé à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Kurt leva un sourcil amusé devant son expression penaude.

« -Remarque, si tu fais des toast je ne dis pas non ! Le pop-corn de ce cinéma est abject.

-Prend moi pour un crétin ! Tu les vois les toasts ?

-Ce qui m'amène donc à reformuler. Qu'est ce que tu surveillais ? Le grille-pain... ou moi ? »

Dans la famille « Hein, quoi ? Moi ? Non... », les ancêtres firent un triple saut périlleux en tombe. Finn baissa de nouveau le nez, l'air furieusement gêné et compta les carreaux du carrelage. Il comptait d'ailleurs bien y rester jusqu'à ce que Kurt sorte de la pièce. Qu'il aille dormir, son premier rendez-vous avec le Hobbit l'avait l'épuisé, à tous les coups !

Et puis ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait passé les trois dernières heures assis, enfin affalé, devant la fenêtre de la cuisine pour surveiller la rue qu'il virait au grand frère poule ! Kurt pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait... C'était lui l'aîné après tout.

Mais avec l'affaire Karofsky, tout ce bazar. Et puis ce nain là... Il n'avait pas fini de s'en faire une opinion que ces deux-là se mettaient à se rouler des patins autour d'un oiseau mort !

Alors évidemment qu'il avait des raisons de passer son samedi soir assis sur l'évier, à lire le paquet de café en guettant les voitures dans la rue ! Même Burt n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

Et puis de toute façon, ça lui changeait de toutes les conneries de Rachel. Et de Quinn. Et d-

« Zmpfff ! »

Une masse fraîche venait de lui atterrir dessus, une paire de bras noués autour de ses côtes.

« Merci Finn. »

Le garçon enlaça son frère et posa la joue sur ses cheveux.

D'un coup, la situation lui parut plus risible que bizarre. Mais pas en mal. Pour une fois il avait peut-être même bien fait. Pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à s'en vanter mais au moins la prochaine fois, il penserait à prendre ses partitions histoire de passer le temps.

* * *

_Une petite review serait grandement appréciée! Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si vous voulez en lire d'autres..._


	2. Le meilleur des remèdes

Finn n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était pareil chaque fois qu'il accompagnait sa mère chez les Hummel, il n'y arrivait juste pas. Mais comme elle se refusait à le laisser rentrer seul de nuit, il se retrouvait toujours à compter les moutons comme un crétin dans la chambre d'amis.

Il se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas enlevé dans la quatrième dimension, que personne n'allait l'attaquer dans son sommeil, ou qu'il n'allait pas subitement devenir somnambule et se promener dans la maison avant d'aller finir sa nuit dans le lit de Kurt. Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait que regarder le plafond en attendant... en attendant.

Peut-être que ça lui passerait si leurs parents s'installaient (quoi qu'à ce train-là, c'était plutôt quand ils s'installeraient) ensemble autre part. Ou pas d'ailleurs... Et il serait incapable de dormir la nuit pour toujours. Il s'endormirait en cours, s'écroulerait sur le terrain et finirait par perdre le contrôle de sa voiture et -

Stop ! Il devenait dingue à force de tourbillonner comme ça. Ça lui donnait soif en plus toutes ces bêtises.

Le jeune homme décida de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Ça l'occuperait , au moins, d'aller à la cuisine. Après, advienne que pourrait !

En bas de l'escalier, un rai de lumière traversait le hall. Sans doute un de ces blocs de sel lumineux bizarres comme celui qui illuminait la chambre de sa mère en orange. Finn passa outre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, plus étrange, une casserole traînait sur la gazinière. Pourtant, il avait dû participer à la vaisselle et dans son souvenir, Kurt avait tout rangé avec un soin maniaque. Peut-être que ce plafond l'avait finalement rendu timbré... Ou que la lessive était empoisonnée et -

« Finn ? »

Le susnommé se retourna et aperçut un adolescent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Ça paraissait évident... Qu'est qu'il aurait bien pu faire d'autre dans cette cuisine qui n'était pas la sienne au beau milieu de la nuit ? Ou peut-être Kurt s'était-il contenté de constater les faits.

« Je connais, continua-t-il d'ailleurs. Je suis incapable de dormir correctement quand il y a plus de deux personnes dans cette maison. Papa et moi avons vécu tellement de temps repliés sur nous même. Et puis quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère qui se promène dans le couloir, c'est plutôt... déstabilisant. »

Il soupira doucement avant de lever le visage vers Finn, un sourire calme aux lèvres. Le cadet se rendit compte qu'il était bien temps d'en décrocher une.

« Ouais... »

Répartie (Oh ! combien évoluée...) qui eut le mérite de faire rire Kurt, doucement mais sûrement. Finn ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement sensible à son propre humour mais le rire du garçon était communicatif. Cette nuit, il était plus ouvert que d'habitude. Pas le Kurt séducteur de l'année passée, pas celui inquiet, ou plutôt terrifié voire même hystérique qu'il voyait se refermer de jour en jour au lycée, ni ce Kurt froid qui se barricadait derrière son masque de diva et ses réparties acides pour ne pas se monter faible.

Il était juste Kurt, un garçon en pleine nuit. Et Finn se dit que s'il devait cohabiter avec ce Kurt là, il n'aurait pas trop à se plaindre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? se décida-t-il à lui demander.

-J'applique le seul remède reconnu contre l'insomnie, répliqua son interlocuteur en désignant la tasse qu'il tenait à la main.

-C'est à dire ? risqua Finn, intrigué.

-Du lait chaud, répondit Kurt en souriant. Et dans le cas présent, un documentaire animalier... finit par ajouter avec une grimace. »

Finn ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« -Tu te fiches de moi ? Hoqueta-t-il.

-Non... Carole ne t'as jamais fait de lait chaud quand tu étais gamin ? Lui répondit Kurt, surpris.

-Bien sûr que si, on n'a pas vécu sur la lune, non plus ! Mais un documentaire animalier ? Lâcha Finn entre deux hoquets. »

Amusé par sa réaction, Kurt finit par le rejoindre et éclata franchement de rire

« Je dois bien avouer que c'est ridicule, accorda-t-il en essuyant une larme, mais c'est presque aussi soporifique que les cours de Mr Campbell . Autant qu'un cours de maths, tu imagines ? Et puis, à cette heure-ci, ajouta-t-il, y a pas grand chose de mieux. »

Il pouvait toujours essayer de se justifier, mais Finn n'était pas décidé à en démordre.

« -Tu pourrais au moins mettre la chaîne des clips... insista-t-il.

-La chaîne parlementaire pendant que tu y es ! se moqua son ami, Rigole tant que tu veux, n'empêche que dans le documentaire, il y avait un bébé manchot qui portait ton prénom... »

Tout d'un coup, Finn ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Que répondre à un bébé manchot qui serait votre homonyme, à la fois...

« -Et... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé ? Finit-il par demander, succombant à sa curiosité attisée.

-Il est mort. Lâcha Kurt en fixant intensément la gazinière. Tu veux du lait ?

-Hein ? Mais enfin... Mort de quoi ? L'interrogea Finn, étonné de voir Kurt se refermer aussi soudainement à cause d'un... bébé pingouin !

-De faim, finit par lui dévoiler le garçon, les yeux perdus entre le brûleur et la casserole. Il se retourna pour ajouter, Ses parents ne sont pas revenus au nid parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de poisson. »

Finn eut un peu de mal à saisir ce qui pouvait tant secouer Kurt dans cette histoire de bébés pingouins. Tout était dit, c'étaient juste des pingouins, enfin des manchots... enfin pas de quoi pleurer dans les chaumières quand on a plus de trois ans ! Pourtant, en fixant son ami dans les yeux, Finn avait l'impression qu'il était vraiment bouleversé. Un regard heurté, triste et un peu vide. Un regard d'enfant perdu. Un regard que Finn n'aimait pas du tout.

Puis soudain, l'évidence qui n'avait en fait rien d'évident le frappa. Kurt se sentait abandonné. Comme lui-même se sentait très seul aussi parfois. Comme un bébé pingouin parce que son père, comme la mère de Kurt n'étaient pas revenus au nid. C'était sans doute une des choses les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais pensées... Ça ressemblait beaucoup aux réflexions de Brittany d'ailleurs, mais là, dans cette cuisine, en plein milieu de la nuit c'était probablement la réponse la plus sensée qu'il ait pu espérer à propos de lui-même.

Il se sentait seul, abandonné comme le bébé manchot. Plumes en moins. Mains en plus. Et vivant...

Il préféra ne rien ajouter et se contenta d'aller prendre une tasse dans le placard pour la placer à côté de la casserole ou Kurt avait commencé à verser du lait et du sucre pour plus d'une boisson, lui semblait-il.

« C'est quoi maintenant ? »

Son compagnon d'insomnie leva vers lui des yeux étonnés.

« -De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Ben ton documentaire. L'éclaira Finn

-Euh, les phoques je crois. Banquise, surpêche, braconniers, enfin tu vois... lui répondit le garçon.

-Bon, pourquoi pas, se décida Finn. Tu me fais une place ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kurt qui le regardait sans comprendre. »

Celui-ci garda le silence le temps de remplir les tasses. Puis il se retourna pour lui tendre la sienne avec un sourire joyeux.

« Tu sais quoi ? Oublie les bébés phoques ! Il faut absolument que tu m'explique la dernière lubie de Rachel ! »

Et d'un coup, Finn se sentit bien. Du lait chaud, un canapé et une conversation à laquelle il pouvait participer au lieu d'acquiescer à chacun des propos de sa petite-amie.

Presque sûr qu'il allait y prendre goût !

* * *

_Voilà enfin la suite... (T'oses même pas dire bonjour? -Naaaaaah!)_

_J'ai honte d'avoir traîné autant mais pour tout un tas de raisons, je n'écrivais plus beaucoup... Moche quoi!_

_Enfin maintenant qu'on se remet en train, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. (autant que son grand frère s'il vous avait aussi plu...)_

_C'est celui que j'ai choisi de publier en premier parce que ben... c'est un Furt... (Phrase pas explicative. -Mais tais-toi Philippe!) _

_ Une pensée pour Cory Monteith, parce que c'est juste horrible de voir partir quelqu'un de si jeune. Et une aussi pour tous ceux et celles qui ont vu partir avec lui leur adolescence, flinguée comme un vulgaire canard Nintendo. (C'est sans doute la pire métaphore de ta vie... -Je ne peux même pas nier...)_

_Bref, on arrête les bêtises, à bientôt pour un nouvel OS! (Et si vous voulez me laisser un petit commentaire... Vous serez bien sympathique!)_


End file.
